Syringes and Hearts: Addiction and Compassion Thanksgiving at Queen'
by Void of Anguish
Summary: Thanksgiving: the day to spend with family and friends. Roy Harper however hasn't seen his family in a while and he's fine with that, but when a call from his surrogate mother comes. He has no choice but to attend and try to survive the night at Oliver Queen's Mansion. Oh and did he mention that his boyfriends former mentor was going to be there? His friends Ex-Girlfriend too.


**Hey guys! Sorry for the late upload. Been busy these past days and black Friday happened and I got distracted by Arrow.**

 **As you probably guess, there is a guest in this fic. And although I love her in young justice when she not being a cow, I also love Jinx a lot more.**

 **Disclaimer: All right to respective owners.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

1

It was six in the morning when she called.

It was during his daily morning workout, he was in the middle of his set of pull ups when he heard his phone ring from the other side of the gym in the tower.

How he heard it amongst the music blasting, he won't know.

Grunting, Roy let go of the bar and wipes the sweat from his face with his towel.

Walking to the bench, his body glistened with sweat as he cursed under his breath.

"What." He answered, holding his iPhone to his ear while grabbing a Gatorade from the cooler.

"I thought you'd be happy if I called." The woman teased through the phone.

He could practically see her smirk, she always liked to get opponents angry with that voice and smirk.

"What do you want Canary." He asked, annoyed that she could still get under his skin even though they haven't spoken since the day he quit working with the Green Arrow.

"Listen Roy," she tried again, this time her tone soft, and like the mother he knew she could be if Oliver ever wanted any children.

"I called because I really want us to get together this year."

"I know you and Olive haven't seen eye to eye in the past but." She paused, "It's been an almost two years since you guys saw each other the last time."

"And it wasn't much of a reunion since half the time you were gone and he was an ass."

Roy scowled, "We shook hands."

Dinah sighed in frustration, "Just cuz you 'shook hands' doesn't mean you guys are okay. I see it in him when he's taking down criminals. He's getting aggressive and I've seen you in TV Roy. You would have gave that guy a concussion if it weren't for Aqualad."

Before he could mutter an excuse, she spoke again, "Be here at the mansion at five. We'll talk while dinner is cooking and we'll have a nice meal together."

"Can't-"

"At **five.** "

"I can't leave the city alone-"

" _Roy._ "

Moving the phone away, he growled and relented, "Fine. I'm bringing _Garth_."

"Good." She chirped, and hung up.

Turning back to the bars, he decided that he was done for the day.

Walking out of the gym into the locker rooms, he showers and dressed into a clean lazy outfit for Sunday's.

Checking the calendar, he saw that it was November 20.

Leaving for his room, he ran his hands through his hair and took out his phone to call Wally.

After the first ring, the teen speedster answered, "Hello…."

Roy smirked at his friend's sleepy drawl, "Heeeey Buddy."

"...Che...Wha. Roy?" Wally asked, "Why are you CALLING me at FOUR in the morning?"

"Oh right you live in another city."

" _DUDE._ **So** _Not cool._ "

Roy laughed, "Yeah, sorry. Anyways, guess who called."

Wally perked up, "Wait hold, on let me call Dick."

Marking his other Titan friend, he waited and almost paled when he heard his bat friend.

" **This better be good Wally.** " He growled, pissed off at the interruption.

Before Wally could die, Roy cut in, "Alright! So as I was saying. Guess who called." He said mockingly into the phone speaker as he cleaned up his room in search of his comb.

Dick hesitated, "Was it GA?"

"Close."

" _Canary!_ " Wally said, behind him a harsh curse sounded which made Roy smirk and Dick snort.

Roy whistled, "Well well well, My boy got himself laid?"

Dick laughed, "Wally? Is that who I think it is?"

Wally coughed nervously, "Umm… Well- Guys!"

They listened as there was a struggle for the phone and a female voice replaced their friend's, " _LISTENED. AND. LISTEN GOOD. GODDAMNIT. COULD YOU NOT HAVE WAITED A FEW HOURS? CALL BACK LATER._ "

"BUT Jin-"

" _WALLACE RUDOLPH WEST GO TO SLEEP!"_

And she hung up the phone.

Roy and Dick paused, processed the information and they broke out in laughter.

The ginger man wiped a tear, "Oh man. Poor Wally."

Dick muffled his giggles, "Jinx really has him wrapped around her finger."

Behind him, the older male wrapped his arms around the boy wonder.

"Listen Roy, I really have to go."

Roy laughed, "Nah, its cool. I should have taken the time as consideration. Sometimes I forget we live in different cities."

Dick smiled, "So Canary?"

"Yeah, look. I'll leave you to sleep. It's what? Midnight other there?"

"2:40 a.m. Actually."

"Right. Dick, I'll call you later."

Hanging up after a goodbye, Roy made his way to the kitchen to eat breakfast.

Behind him, the twins walked in, their pajamas rumpled up from bed.

Garth came in not to long after, Karen was with him, talking about something or another.

The 21 year old greeted him, "Hey Roy."

Roy looked up from his coffee, "Karen. Garth."

The younger man nodded back, reaching forward to hug Roy.

"Morning."

Roy smiled into the black hair, "Hey, I need to talk to Karen."

The brown skinned beauty glanced at the red head, placing a plate of eggo waffles in front of the twins.

As the twins ate, Roy and the leader went into the hall.

Roy turned, "Okay, My? Mom? Called me earlier. She wants to go home."

Karen gasped, "How great!"

He shook his head, "No, not great."

"Oliver is her husband." he paced in the hallway,

"He still hasn't come to grips on my relationship with Garth and I know they're gonna have King Arthur over for dinner."

"Aquaman?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"Yeah. And if I go. Oliver will freak out, Arthur is going to take Garth away since I'm human and he's Atlantean. I'll go to Atlantean prison or something-"

"Hey, Roy. Calm down." She grabbed his face, looking into his fearful eyes.

"I'm sure she wouldn't have asked you to come if she got the hint that Oliver hated the idea of you guys." She cooed, feeling very protective of her surrogate family.

"Take a deep breath and go ask Garth to dinner."

She smiled, "Maybe if he sees how domestic you two are, he'll accept you for who you are and not who you were."

Roy sighed, nodding, "Okay? I guess."

Karen grinned, "Great!"

Spinning around, she left to check on the only teens left in the team.

Shaking his head, he followed her and pulled his boyfriend aside, kissing his pale hands.

Garth bit his lip, and watched Roy kiss up his arms, "What are you doing."

"What? I can't even kiss you now?"

"Not in front of the kids." The Raven said looking to the twins.

Immediately, the archer let go and left him in favor of his waffles, "Fine."

Once everyone was seated, the twins were now more awake and bouncing in their seats while Bee and Garth talked about the day's plans.

"Maybe we should go to an amusement park?" The younger man asked.

The woman hummed, eating her eggs and bacon as she tilted her head in false wonderment.

The twin speedsters nodded in sync, "¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Si!"

"¡Por favor! ¡Señora Abeja!" They each hugged an arm, making their eyes ready and jutting out their lower lip.

Karen laughed, "Awww, You guys. I was already gonna say yes."

"Well. Garth and I already have arrangements." Roy interrupted, "So you guys are on your own."

Garth snapped his head to Roy, "What? You never said anything."

Wincing, Speedy informed Aqualad, "Well yeah. Uh, my uh.. Mom called. And um we are leaving tonight."

"Tonight?!" Purple eyes glared down at the moss green.

"I was gonna tell you! But you wouldn't listen to me!" The owner of the green eyes countered.

Karen clapped her hands, "Don't be like that Garth! He's only gonna have you meet his mom!"

"Okay. FINE. Anybody I should know about." He picked at his pancakes.

"Olib...r."

"What?"

"Ol...r."

Garth sighed, "Who?"

"Oliver." Roy relented, "Oliver is Dinah's husband."

"Oh." Glaring at his breakfast, "I see."

"Also." He hesitated, "Arthur is going to be at the house too."

Garth froze, before getting up and walking away.

The rest of breakfast seemed to go by fast and Roy followed his daily routine. Only going out to stop minor crimes with Bee while the twins stayed with Garth.

It was till 2:15 pm when he was completely ready for his trip.

Roy had already packed his bags and Whether Garth was going or not, he was going to see his pseudo-mother.

It's been too long and it was really overdue.

Deciding to shoot a few more arrows, he left his room to go to the gym.

On his way his phone rang, "Wally?"

"YEP." The chirpy reply came, "So! Are you going to Star City?"

"How did you know? I didn't even finish telli- Robin."

"Yep."

"Yeah. I'm going, and I think I'm gonna need some backup. I told Garth that Arthur was going to be there, I don't think he'll come with me."

"Ooh, can I go?!"

"I haven't been to the mansion in forrrrevvveeeerr!"

Roy scowled, "I haven't either. Hey! But aren't you going to Barry's?"

"Yeah? Well, Aunt Iris totally gave up this time. Says there too many dishes to wash."

Roy barked out a chuckle, "Well. Mr. West. Will you be joining us?"

"Che. Really? Is this how you asked out Garth? Woe is me." Wally burst into giggles, "But sure, I'll tell Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris."

"Great."

*Titans Roof

Roy waited till the Queen industry's helicopter landed, inside was a nameless employee and as he through in his bag, the entrance to the rooftop swung and Garth came up.

"Wait!"

He was holding a backpack and was dressed in a blue long sleeve with black sweats.

His combat boots crunched in the gravel as he walked to the surprised redhead.

"I'm coming with you." He said, determined, "I wanna see Arthur."

And so. The two climbed into the helicopter and as they flew over Steel city, Roy realized how long the trip would be.

After a grueling 7hrs, they filmmaking got there in the early morning.

Garth yawned and stretched his arms over his head, "I've swam faster than this thing."

Roy snorted in amusement, "Yeah? Why didn't you."

As they landed on a private chopper pad, a blonde woman stepped out of the gorgeous mansion.

Her black heels walked to the now inactive helicopter and she greeted Roy.

" _There you are!_ " She screamed, embracing him for a moment before she slapped him upside the head.

" **What were you thinking!**?"

Garth snickered behind his hand as Roy paled, but soon had the same expression when the woman's sharp eyes snapped to him.

The change was quickly as the nameless lady gasped, "Hello! Oh you must be Garth!"

The Atlantean nodded, "Eh. Yes ma'am."

She cooed, "Aww, Sweetie, I'm Dinah Lance-Queen, it's a pleasure to meet the boy who My Roy stuck with."

Roy blushed, "Hey!"

Clearing his throat, he got Dinah's attention, "I invited Wally and Barry over. Is that okay?"

"Of course! The more the merrier! Come on boys, Oliver is waiting inside."

Making their way across the field, Garth couldn't help but gawk at the place.

From the freshly cut grass to the high trees surrounding the area. The white pillars of the mansion complemented the clear windows and silver walls.

The interior was even more insane, the shining marble floors and the intricate molding designs matching. Garth looked up at the high ceilings and almost fainted at the sheer beauty of the chandelier.

"Woah." He uttered under his breath, taking Roy's hand.

Dinah chuckled, "Come one. I'll take you to your rooms."

Guessing them up the stairs, they entered a long hallway with doors and paintings.

They passed several doors before stopping to on with a large red 'R'.

Roy turned to her, "Why didn't you guys take it off?"

"Well after the whole house issue, and you running away. He got back the house and we decide to leave it alone."

"We took out everything from the apartment and brought it here, well. Except for the drugs." She ended with a joke.

Roy smiled, "its fine. Thank you."

Going inside, she left them to answer the door.

Coming back, they heard Wally and Barry talking while Dinah and Iris spoke.

2.

The day went on and before anyone knew it, dinner was being made and everyone was down in the large living room.

Oliver and Arthur were talking and glancing at Garth and Roy.

Wally was with Jinx and the Allen-West couple, and Dinah was walking into the room with a younger blonde.

"Oh _GOOD_ we're all here." Came the sarcastic comment from the door.

Wally froze, Roy stood, and Oliver stopped talking and turned to her.

"Artemis. There you are, come greet our guests."

The blonde beauty grinned, "King Arthur, Queen Mera. It's nice to see you again."

"Artemis, how are you doing?" Meta asked, hugging her.

"I'm fine, how are things in Atlantis."

"They are well, thank you for asking." Arthur told her.

Moving away, she went to Barry only to pause, "Hey Barry."

Barry, the overly nice man, smiled, "Hello, Artemis, I hope you don't mind us being here. Iris was afraid we would be kicked out of a normal restaurant. Not everyone can handle hungry speedsters."

Wally was vibrating anxiously, " _Psst, Roy. Why didn't you tell me she was here?_ "

" _I Didn't Know._ " The older boy said through gritted teeth.

Jinx looked at Wally, "Hey. You okay _._ "

Wally shook his head before zipping off with her, away from the madness.

Jinx gasped as he left her in a random hallway, Wally running in another direction.

Wally cursed and he fearfully locked himself in the room, and breathed hard against the door.

Back at the living room, Artemis and the others blinked, "Was that Wally."

Barry, crumbled under her glare, "Well yeah. Roy invited us." He shrugged.

Artemis immediately left the room in search of him, walking through the halls she couldn't find him and started to open doors to see where he was hiding.

As she was growing more frustrated, she bumped into another girl.

Knocking each other down, They looked up and judged each other straight away.

Jinx scowled at the blonde pre-Madonna, she was wearing an awful green turtleneck and ugly jeans with cream heels.

Artemis growled at the pink freak, who the hell wears a Halloween costume to thanksgiving dinner. She had a black and purple ombré dress with big tacky boots.

"Did you forget, Halloween was last month?" Artemis snapped.

"Ha, yeah and are you auditioning for the seventies show? I think Jackie is a good fit for you. Or better yet, a cheerleader. Hopefully with all the air in your head, you'll really lift up those spirits." The Titan sneered back, flipping her temporary strawberry hair over her shoulder.

The blonde girl gasped in horror, "I'll have you know, this is Calvin Klein! And these are Louboutin! Not like your trashy dress. And I'm not a Bimbo!"

"Trashy!" Jinx clenched her fists as Artemis smirked back.

"This is a one Piece Ombré Lace Bodice Bateau Neckline!" She raged, her eyes glowing in her anger.

"I don't know why Roy would such a fragile little thing." Artemis scowled, getting off the floor and walking away, "You would think a man like him would get _model._ Not a freak."

Jinx flips her off and walks away in search of Wally.

After the disappearance of Artemis, Garth decided to talk to Arthur now but when he turned to Roy. He found that he and left the scene and was probably hiding off somewhere with Wally.

On the other side of the room, Barry was talking animatedly to Queen Mera.

"So, then, Wally really liked it. It's a really cheesy dish, do you have cheese in Atlantis?"

Mera's laughed regally, "No I'm afraid not. However, your stories of your nephew are quite entertaining."

"Haha. Yeah. We actually just started talking again." He smiled sadly, "It's the first time I've seen him since he was 11."

Mera sighed, "Oh, dear. It's the same with our little Garth."

Besides her, Arthur rubbed her shoulder in comfort, "It alright my love, we'll see him."

"It's been so long I don't even know what he looks like now." She sniffled, "Last I saw him, he was blue, and had the softest tuffs of hair."

Barry eyes widened, "Wha, but he's right there." He pointed to the other side of the room where a long haired individual stood, looking around in worry.

His pale hands clasped together, pupil less violet eyes moving in all directions, his thin eyebrows narrowed down at the base of his straight nose.

Arthur and Mera took on a doubtful glance, "But, he looks human, Barry."

Barry turned to them, "Eh. Really? How did he look before?"

"He had pale blue skin, wide purple eyes, spiky coal hair and razor sharp teeth." Mera cooed, "This boy looks like a A what are they called, a goth boy?" She said, looking at the long silk hair.

Arthur narrowed his eyes at the boy when a girl walked in, they seem relieved as they spoke in whispers.

Iris, the speedster's wife, took notice, "That's our Wally's girlfriend."

Mera turned to her, "Oh, is she? Wow."

"Yes, she such a nice girl, never lets Wally get away from anything." She commented, "They are so cute together."

Mera nodded in approval, "That's good, we never want our boys to be in too much danger."

Dinah walked in again, "Iris, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure," Iris said, excusing herself, "I'll be right back."

Dinah took her to a hallway, "It seems my girl has scared off our boys."

"We need to find them before she does."

Wally really couldn't help his bladder, so he made his way through the endless halls, finally he was in the bathroom.

When he was finished and as he was about to relax, he heard a voice behind him.

"Hey Wally."

The teen in question jumped high and spun around, "Artemis."

She stood there in a form fitting olive green turtleneck, from his position on the floor, he couldn't help but notice her toned stomach and strong arms.

Her plaid jeans barely left him without the impression that she was as curvaceous as ever.

On this day she chose to wear cream heels with a red line underneath.

She wore a seductive smirk, the one she usually wore when she won their little games.

Only this time it was different, Wally was in a relationship with Jinx and Artemis was his crazy ex-Girlfriend.

Wally gulped, "Happy Thanksgiving."

Her smirk widened and she jutted her hip to the side, licking her lips when his eyes followed her movement.

"Happy Thanksgiving." She teased back, eyes roaming his crumbled figure.

"Whatcha doing here Wally?" She whispered, crossing her arms, making him choke when her breasts bulged out.

"He's here with me."

Wally snapped out of it, his mind went back to his athletic but lithe girlfriend, who in spite of being the shortest girl he ever dated, had a more beautiful perspective in comparison to Artemis's domination personality.

Wally jelly legs reacted as he was helped up by Roy, "Come on buddy."

The male archer glared at her causing her to snort, "Oh it's you." She sneered.

"It's been what? Six years since you've been to the mansion?"

Roy growled, "Yeah, and it's a good thing Wally left your ass."

"Roy!" Came a voice from the halls, Garth coming into view.

"It's time for dinner, you guys." He looking at Roy before grabbing the red heads and dragging them down the stairs.

Artemis groaned at the thought of seeing that freak, but nonetheless followed the three boys.

3.

Everyone sat down, as Dinah put down the plates of food.

There was an Italian pasta dish, a salad and meats: Steaks and Ribs. There was also a bowl of mashed potatoes, next to that was gravy and other salad dressings.

Oliver sat at the head, Dinah next to him and Artemis next to her.

On the other end, Arthur was sitting with Queen Mera at his side.

On the middle, across from Dinah, sat Barry and Iris.

Sitting next to them was Roy, Garth, Wally and Jinx, it was because of this, Artemis decided to comment on it.

"So is there any reason you're not sitting with the freak, Roy?" She taunted, getting a piece of turkey.

Roy glared at her, willing her to shut up when Oliver looks at him.

"Ah, Roy, I didn't get to talk to you earlier, seems you went off to find Wally."

Artemis cooed mockingly, "Yep, He interrupted me and Wally. We were really having a great time." She purred at the paled boy, leaning forward to bat her eyelashes.

Jinx stifled a laugh behind her hand, and shared a glance with Roy.

Garth on the other hand, completely missed the interaction and instead asked Artemis, "Why would Roy sit next to Jinx."

Artemis, merely looked at him with a smug grin, as if laughing to herself at his stupidity, "Because they're dating."

Garth frowned at her tone, she sounded so sure of herself and as she continued to wink and stare at the shivering Wally, his eye twitched in annoyance.

Jinx, the 'pink freak', was taking it with good humor, she was barely containing her giggles.

Roy was growing exasperated about the blonde girl's behavior, "Don't talk to him like that."

Artemis smirked, "Aww don't be like that Roy. He's a big boy and I'm sure your latest whore won't mind a few jabs."

At being called a whore, Jinx's laughter doubled at the absurd claim.

Ignoring the adult's gasps of horror, Artemis continued in ignorance bliss to eat and mock her adoptive brother.

Arthur and Mera, could only look on with disappointed faces while Oliver covered his face in shame.

Dinah, the poor woman, tried to get the younger blonde's attention but alas, it was the former prince of Atlantis who put a stop to the jeers.

Garth stood up abruptly, "Have you no shame!" He scolded her, standing with all his regalness, catching everyone's attention.

Roy threw a panicked look to Wally and Jinx smirked in amusement, while Barry grew even more concerned for his nephew.

Artemis stopped and looked at him, eyes shrouded in arrogance, "Shame? For what, telling the truth."

"Roy here, has never had a girlfriend longer than a month." She carelessly informed him, chewing on a drumstick.

Roy cursed and Wally gave him a sympathetic look, "So of course, I'm calling her a whore, all he's ever dated were whores and that's all he will ever see." She scoffed.

The Atlantean felt appalled, Roy was a great man, sure he had his faults. He was stubborn but so was Garth, especially when he was convinced he was doing the right thing.

"Well, I certainly can't change your opinion on Roy but I am tired of your constant remarks about my friend." Garth's voice was steady and the King of Atlantis doubts flew out the window.

"Jinx s not Roy's whore as you so _kindly_ put it." Clearing his throat he continued and made sure he had made eye contact, intentionally speaking, "She is here with Wally. **Roy is here with me.** "

"And Roy is the kindest man I have ever been with." He looked down at the stiff Roy, laying his hand on his shoulder.

Artemis choked on her food, Oliver froze and waited for Arthur to explode, Dinah was cheering internally and smirking behind her glass of wine.

Jinx finally let her giggles free, Wally slapped himself to wake from the dream, Roy stared at the table.

Arthur was confused, was this not expected, even without knowing that the raven haired teen was Garth, he knew that the redhead were lovers by the chemistry that had in the living room.

His queen was squealing happily, no doubt planning a wedding, Barry was high giving Dinah, probably relieved that Garth had shut Artemis up.

"Congratulations. When will the wedding take place?" He asked, dunking his beverage.

Oliver spluttered, fainted on the spot and Roy's head collided with the table as Garth blushed and sat down, hiding behind his hands.

Arthur shrugged, humans were so weird and it seemed Garth had become shyer in his stay on land.

After dinner, things were quite awkward until Wally and Jinx decided to seek revenge on Oliver.

Arthur only knew they did when Oliver screamed and Wally came running ,from wherever he was, grinning from ear to ear.

Jinx, the enchantress he dubbed her, came in a slower pace, feigning innocence as she sat on the Couch next to Dinah.

"You seem to be having fun." Dinah spoke to the witch, Queen Mera at her side.

"Yeah, Oliver was being a bit of a jerk, so Wally decided to prank him." She murmured, chuckling.

"Oh?" Mera teased, "Its seem like he had some help." Motioning to the man coming in with pink and red paint.

"I may have given him a few pointers." Jinx admired, smirking devilishly.

In response to her claim, Artemis snorted, "Please, I've seen better..."

"Is that a challenge I hear? Miss. Crock?" Jinx grinned like a Cheshire and Artemis bristled at the similarities between the witch and her sister, Jade.

"Of course." She countered, leaning against the wall.

"I'm sure, Ollie is more than able to replace every item in the mansion."

"Deal." Jinx allowed her eyes to glow that ominous pink hue, Wally only looked at the ceiling for help.

He knew how competitive both of them were, he certainly hoped there was still a mansion standing by the end of the night.

4

Oliver looked around, grief on his face as he took in the destruction of his house.

Dinah has yet to stop her hysterical laughter, she was the one who was on the sidelines who encouraged the participants.

The couch was turned over with. Serious shades of pink and green arrows sticking out.

The curtains were covered in potatoes, and gravy was smeared on the walls.

The ceiling was dripping with water from when Garth was startled, there was a broken window he was sure Roy had made that after Artemis threw him.

Pasta was dangling from a few picture frames and there was a while in the wall after Jinx fired a pink energy wave.

All the antique items were nowhere to be found as Barry decide to hide them in one on the 30+ bedrooms in the mansion.

To be honest, the Green Arrow hand no idea how a prank evolved into a food fight slash scavenger hunt in his house on Thanksgiving night.


End file.
